Snake of Clearing Eyes
The Snake of Clearing Eyes (目が冴える蛇 Me ga Saeru Hebi) is one of the snakes of Azami and was the one who suggested creating the Heat Haze to her. It is also known to have given Kenjirou his eye ability. It is the main antagonist of the story. Appearance : The Snake of Clearing Eyes is, like all the other snakes of Azami, a solid black snake with deep red eyes, Outer Science a lighter underbelly and a purple tongue. Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 : While it did not affect Kenjirou's appearance while possessing him, aside from giving him the usual red eyes while using his power, it affected Konoha greatly, as he has black hair in this version and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that Konoha wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes turn yellow, just as the circles above the right cheek. The arrows on his clothes and his headphones both fade out into a greyscale as well. : Later in the manga his design changes to having black scales on his face, long hair with black horns, red eyes, and a new outfit. His outfit consists of a black crop top with a high collar over a red and black full body outfit with Konoha's straps, as well a white poncho-like blanket with blood stains around his arms. Personality : The Snake of Clearing Eyes can be considered evil and malicious. It has a rather indifferent view on things, although it does tend to look down on its subjects. It is by far the most intelligent snake out of all of them, capable of reasoning and doing other things than just serving its purpose. Episode 10 Because Kenjirou is its "master", it intends to obey his desire, which is to meet Ayaka again. It goes through drastic extents to reach their goal, such as killing Kenjirou's precious students Takane and Haruka. Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 : While inside Konoha, the snake takes on an even crueler character: It kills the entire Mekakushi Dan with apparent glee, just so that it could make Marry use her power to unite the snakes. Outer Science 9.5 Marry's Fictional World : After Azami left the world and entered the Heat Haze, the snake attempted to use Marry to create a new Medusa in the real world, as stated by Kano. Episode 10 However, its true goal seems to be preserving its own life because it needs wishes in order to keep existing. Songs Main: *Dead and Seek *Outer Science Cameo: *Children Record *Lost Time Memory Trivia *The Snake and Konoha share the same voice actor, even when the snake is in his regular form. *The Snake of Clearing Eyes is widely known under the alias "Dark Konoha" or "Kuroha" (A mix between "Kuro", the japanese word for "Black" and Konoha, basically meaning Black Konoha) by the fans of the series, while possessing the body of Konoha. However, it was eventually confirmed in Animeju's August issue that the official name for the Snake of Clearing Eyes while using Konoha's body is Black Konoha (Kuro Konoha). He was mistakenly believed to be an alternative personality of Konoha for the longest time. Quotes *''"No matter what you do, destiny won't change."'' - The Snake to Kano (Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-) *''"You're all only living in the palm of my hand. Never forget that, brat."'' - The Snake to Kano (Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-) * "If he is dear to you, use your monstrous powers." - The Snake to Marry, while possessing Konoha (9.5 Marry's Fictional World) References Category:Canon Snakes Category:Characters Category:Male